David
by Crystal Mystery
Summary: David is the perfect guy, and with a school dance approaching there is a battle for a date with him. Who wins? I don't want to ruin the story but close minded people, STAY AWAY. T to be safe, and I'm not sure where this story came from...


**This is going to be really weird… I found this in my files from a while back. I actually quite like it.**

**A/N: My plot, not my show.**

It wasn't an unusual sight. Three girls, one blonde, one black haired and one fiery red, sitting at a table in the smoothie bar in their school, sipping absently at their ordered drinks. Each one's attention was elsewhere, however, and it wasn't hard to see their eyes following the young brunette man who had been their waiter. He was also their friend.

He was also _perfect_.

Had they never met David the girls would have had to conceed that there was no such thing as a 'perfect' man, yet here he was, generous, kind, smart, talented and with the most gorgeous smile it a 50 mile radius. There was only one flaw in this apparently flawless being, he was completely oblivious to every little come on that the trio threw at him, but even that had an endearing side.

Every flirt, hair flick and suggestive smile was casually brushed off as if it had never happened. Even when Clover had cracked and straight up asked him to the movies, David had blinked once, smiled his dazzling smile and promptly called Sam and Alex over to see if they would like to join him and Clover on their 'friendly trip out'. That had been awkward as they had ended up seeing _Love Triumphs_ the most romantic film of the year. David had been blissfully unaware of the atmosphere and instead sat engrossed in the film while the girls fought between the awkward tension begging them to leave and their unwillingness to leave the other girls alone with David in case he clued up. It had basically been a nightmare which had only increased when Mandy had shown up at the restaurant they had decided to eat at, pulled up a chair and begun to flirt outrageously with David.

It was times like those that Clover, Alex and Sam loved David's obliviousness.

But still, here they were, two months later and absolutely no progress had been made. Each girl was still single and frustrated and desperate. They also had no idea what to do about it.

That was until their school announced that they would be hosting a dance the following week. The anticipation was palpable. The four prettiest and most popular girls all after one guy, and the guy didn't even have the decency to notice, he just smiled in the corridors, chatted in the lunch queue and avoided the subtle hints about the dance.

Everything finally broke three days before the dance. It was lunch time and the girls were sitting at their table when David came wandering over. A series of blushes washed over the girls as they caught sight of their friend, each wondering and hoping that his goal was to come over and ask them to the dance. Alex was shifting so much in anticipation that she shifted off of her bench and toppled to the ground, cracking her head on the hard linoleum flooring. Or at least she would have if a strong hand hadn't shot out to stop her descent, carefully seating her back on the bench. The place where the hand had been burned as said hand was retracted and Alex looked over her shoulder to see David looking down at her in concern.

'Are you alright Alex?'

'I am, but only because I had my Prince Charming to save me.' She giggled as the weight of her friend's stares drilled into her back; however that was of little consequence when David turned his smile on her. Alex was glad she was sitting down as her legs seemed to turn to jelly (she wasn't a biology wiz but she was pretty sure that wasn't supposed to happen). When she shook herself back to reality David was sat next to Clover on the opposite side of the table from Sam and herself, deeply engrossed in a discussion about Quantum Physics with Sam while Clover kept trying to surreptitiously edge closer till she was practically sitting on him. Soon she got bored of the intellectual discussion and cleared her throat.

'Hey David, speaking of wave duality, are you going to the dance on Saturday night?'

'How is that related to wave duality?' Sam spat, slightly harsher than intended, but angry at the interruption as she had really been connecting with David.

'Duh, it's a beach theme Sammy, _waves_.' Clover gave one of her patented 'do you _try _to look like an idiot or does it come naturally' look. She got a scowl in response and saw Alex's mouth twitch up at the corners. Unusually observant David decided to chime in and interrupt the scowling match that was slowly descending on the table.

'Um, I'm not sure, I haven't really asked anyone.' He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as he grinned at the girls. All three were quickly formulating schemes and plans to best suit their objective, secure a date with David. Just as Sam was about to speak, she was interrupted by a flirty laugh which sounded annoyingly like rapid machine gun fire. Sam knew it belonged to someone just as deadly.

Mandy draped her arms around David's neck in a move that looked like she was half hugging, half choking him. To his credit, he simply unwrapped the arms and turned to face the obnoxious girl, a pleasant smile on his face. She leant in to him, squashing her arms to her body to emphasise her chest in the v neck jumper she was wearing.

'So David, I heard you hadn't asked anyone to the dance. I'm still available.' She fluttered her eyelids and her freshly glossed lips spread into a deceptively sweet smile. David looked taken aback by the bluntness of the statement but managed to compose himself and return the smile, much to the chagrin of Clover, Alex and Sam who were watching in horror as the scene unfolded before them. David quickly glanced at his watch.

'Sorry, I have to get going, I promised I would help campaign with the Amnesty club, but sure, I'd love to go to the dance with you Mandy. I'll pick you up at 7 on Saturday.'

He grabbed his books from their place on the table and climbed off of the bench. Mandy's grin turned smug as she looked at the trio of shell shocked girls gaping at David's retreating back. He turned around after he had walked about a metre away.

'Yeah, it will be nice to go to the dance with a friend.'

It wasn't Mandy who looked smug after that.

On Saturday morning, Sam, Clover and Alex were all at the mall last minute shopping for dresses and accessories for the dance that night. Although none of them had managed to get David to ask them, they had all gotten dates without any trouble. Clover was going with a boy named Craig who was in her drama club and had the bluest eyes she had ever seen, Alex's date was Ryan, a Welsh exchange student who she had literally _crashed_ into when she had lost control of her rollerblades on the boardwalk. Sam was originally planning to go alone until she had bumped into an old family friend who had moved back to Beverly Hills after two years travelling the world with his parents. Matthew had agreed that going to the dance together would be a great way to reaffirm their friendship, but Sam had a sneaking (hopeful) suspicion that the slight blush on his cheeks implied something different.

But, thanks to a sudden WHOOP mission arising in Northern Italy where a disgraced pizza chef was attempting to smother a congregation of very important food critics with a giant pizza base covered in tomato sauce and mozzarella, the teenage spies had had no time to go shopping. So there they were, on the day of the dance, wandering the familiar shops with a look of frenzied panic on each of their faces as they tore dresses off of shelves before listing their faults and tossing them back.

Alex was the first to find a dress, a knee length navy blue dress covered in sequins so that when she moved it looked like she was wearing a dress made from a tropical ocean. She matched it with a pair of black pumps and sighed a sigh of relief. While the other two looked for their dresses she finally relaxed and surveyed her surroundings. She let out a little gasp as she spotted David in the HMV across the mall.

'David!' She squealed alerting Sam and Alex to his presence. The three made their way over to the brunette teen as he browsed through the DVDs on the shelves, once again oblivious to the world.

'Hey David,' Clover broke the reverie when they were close enough and David glanced up from his inspection of _When Harry Met Sally_. When he realised who it was he grinned and greeted them. Soon they were discussing the dance and the dress that Alex had bought. That soon led to the subject of dates.

'So, you and Mandy huh?' Inquired Clover as tactful as always watching as David's eyebrow raised in confusion before he understood and it lowered again. He chuckled.

'We're not dating, we're going as friends, I'm not really looking for a girlfriend right now.' There was something in that smile that made it seem like that was some kind of inside joke, but before the girls could speak a voice cut in.

'I should hope not.' The teen who had spoken was standing behind David. He was tall, had dark brunette hair and was very very handsome. The girls could feel themselves drooling. However, strangely enough he had his arms wrapped around David's waist. As the spies tried to process the situation the stranger leant down and kissed David's cheek softly before looking over the DVD case still in David's hands. A small flush tinted David's cheeks as he smiled at the other teen, eyes slightly glazed over. Then he shook himself to clear his mind.

'Oh yeah, um, Clover, Alex, Sam, this is my boyfriend Jasper. Jazz these are my good friends from school.'

'Hey, nice to finally meet Dave's friends, I've heard a lot about you.' Jasper grinned at the girls still hugging his _boyfriend_ from behind. And really, you can't blame Alex for fainting, there was a lot to take in.

Jasper turned out to be almost as perfect as David, but in a totally different way. He was more like a perfect _match_ for David, they balanced each other.

Once they had roused Alex the five of them had gone to get some frozen yoghurt and David had been surprised to learn that none of them had known he was gay. Jasper thought it was hilarious and his deep rich laugh rang out for two minutes straight after he learnt that Mandy thought that she was going on a date with his boyfriend that night. David looked very uncomfortable at the thought.

And it was uncomfortable.

Sam, Alex and Clover watched as Mandy tried to flirt with David the whole night, wearing a dress which was barely there and dismissing any attention from the dozens of guys who actually _wanted _to dance with her as she grinded up against them. She didn't seem to realise that David wasn't one of them.

But as each girl danced slowly with their dates to the cheesy music that the DJ had chosen, they realised that it was nice to chase after someone who would actually chase back and they were glad that David was happy and in love, even if it wasn't with any of them.

But most of all they were happy with the look on Mandy's face when she had tried to kiss David and a supremely well timed (and well informed *cough* Sam *cough*) Jasper had turned up to whisk his boyfriend away from her clutches and into his arms.

The night had ended with David and Jasper swaying together underneath the tremendously tacky mirror ball, perfectly fit together, and Mandy storming out, getting her dress caught on a nail, and subsequently flashing the 80 year old janitor.

**TA****DA, my mind ladies and gentlemen.**


End file.
